Time Moves On
by otakuninja8
Summary: sequel to 'The Clock Hits Zero' . If kururu died in the first...does that mean the story continues? Both are T less yaoi than I predicted. Still language and fight scenes.


Time Moves On (the clock hits zero sequel) 

"Tch. These damn scissors." an angry yellow Keronian swore under his breath as he tried to cut a red wire but the scissors broke. "You got to be kidding me!"  
"Excuse me?" he heard a voice behind him. Startled he turned to face another Keronian. He was new and despite his exterior this member was a lot more emotional then he let on. "Do you need any help?"  
"No go away." The yellow one waved.  
'But I could help."  
"No! There's nothing you can do here now go." The other turned away but before he left he heard "This damn scissors couldn't cut their way out of a wet paper bag!"  
SLASH!  
The other stood there with a katana in his hand the other was occupied with half the red wire. "You were saying?"  
The yellow one smiled and laughed. He raised a hand to the other. "Kururu. Kururu sochou."  
The light blue Keronian smiled under mask even if the other couldn't tell. He shook his hand. "Zeroro. Zeroro Heichou."  
That was their first meeting.

"No please."

"Why can't he just focus on completing the mission?!" Kururu demanded. Keroro was procrastinating at it's finest. But this day he didn't even move, not even to polish and finish his Gundam models.  
"I don't know. I wish that he could focus but here it's so peaceful compared to our planet." Zeroro now Dororo sighed in contempt.  
Kururu swiveled in his chair, turning to face Dororo. "How can you like it here? The technology is behind ours by decades and everyone is so stupid." He noticed Dororo looked like crying so he quickly tried to fix it. "What do you like here?"  
Dororo looked up completely snapped out of his depression. "Well I enjoy going outside. Right now its about six in the morning. Right now is a perfect time to go out!"  
"Are you sure?" Kururu sounded uncertain. He didn't usually go outside so he was a bit nervous. 'Wait can the devil be nervous?' he wondered to himself.  
"Of course! Let's go!" before he could protest Dororo grabbed his hand and was running towards the exit.  
"Wait! Dororo!" Kururu tried to complain but before he knew it he was outside. "Ah..." he flinched back a bit. Even though it was early in the morning he could feel the temperature difference compared to his lab causing him to shiver. He put a hand to his eyes, trying to shield them until they got used to the light difference. "It's...it's so..."  
"Beautiful?" Dororo asked.  
"Yes I mean no!" Kururu realized his mistake. He NEVER let his guard down but now...it was strange.  
Dororo just looked at him, giving him that look where it looked like his eyes were smiling. "It's fine. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." he entwined his hand in with Kururu's. Kururu just looked at it then smiled a bit. 'Maybe I'll come outside more.' he thought.

"Give them back!"

"Happy birthday Kururu san!" Dororo looked at Kururu with the same look, like his eyes were smiling.

"What did you say?" asked Kururu. He was working on a new invention for another one of Keroro's schemes. Right now he was in a critical state with the machine, one false move, just one piece out of place and the whole thing would blow.

Dororo though didn't know this and walked up behind Kururu and spoke into his ear. (do they have ears?gonna assume they do under those hat things) "I...said...happy...birthday." The sudden feeling of Dororo's hot breath and his hand on his shoulder made Kururu jump causing a wire to get cut in half.

"Oh shi-" the machine exploded sending him and Dororo flying backwards into a wall.

"Ow." Dororo rubbed his head. It was throbbing and the room felt like it was spinning. Surprisingly enough when he looked himself over he was mostly unharmed other than a few scrapes and cuts. 'But why?' he thought until he noticed something. A yellow crumpled up figure.

"Kururu!" he yelled in panic and ran to his friends side. He fell to his knees and carefully put Kururu's head onto his lap. His whole body was covered in bleeding cuts and covered in dust. His back though was the most noticeably burned. "Kururu...you...you protected me?" Dororo felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"No...no big deal." Kururu coughed.

"But you're hurt! It's all my fault!" Kururu weakly punched him in the arm to silence him.

"Do you know who...you're talking to? I am...Kururu souchou. Pain like this...is nothing." then he blacked out. The first thing he saw waking was the feeling of something heavy on his chest. His vision was blurry and he realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached a bandaged arm out feeling around him until he felt a small bedside table with his glasses on it. He put them on and the blue thing on his chest quickly became a sleeping Dororo. Kururu just sat there watching him for a moment. 'He's kinda what's that word? Cute?' but he quickly shook the though from his mind. 'He's just sleeping. It's normal, nothing else.' THe movement causes Dororo to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, yawned and stretched.

"Good morning there. Have a nice nap?" asked Kururu. Dororo's attention snapped to Kururu.

"Kururu! You're awake!" he hugged Kururu tightly causing all the air from his lungs to be crushed out.

"Do..Dororo you're choking me!" he gasped out.

"Oops sorry." Dororo pulled back his eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"Well...it's just that..." Kururu noticed he was fidgeting and his arms were behind his back.

"What is it?" he asked once again.

Dororo his arms out infront of him. In his hands was a small black box with a red bow on it. "Happy birthday." he blushed.

Kururu just stared at it. Dororo noticed the awkward silence and became rather nervous. 'Does he not want a present from me?'

"A...a present? For me?" Kururu sounded shocked.

"Well yeah. It's your birthday. Do you not want it?" Dororo felt like he just got slapped in the face.

"No I do it's just...I never got a present before. Thank you." Dororo just stood there in shock as Kururu opened his present. Inside the box was a small silver watch. It was a pocket watch, the screen though was broken and the clock's hands would not move. They were both on 12 o clock.

"Oh it must have gotten broken in the blast I'm sorry!" Dororo fretted but to his surprise Kururu just laughed. But unlike his other laughs this one was pure, genuine. It meant one thing. Kururu was happy. He looked at Dororo.

"Thank you so much Dororo." he smiled. "This has been the best birthday."

"Give them back! Give me my memories back!" Kururu stood there yelling. He was standing there yelling there yelling at the images that passed by. All his memories, all those times with HIM. It was becoming so blurry. He watched as the memories flew by playing for him and then disappearing into darkness. He knew there was something missing, he felt the gap in his mind grow and grow and he felt as if he were missing something. Something important. "Give me back my memories!" he demanded again.

"Why?" a voice called to him. It was loud but didn't have a distinctive tone implying whether or not it as male or female. It seemed like it was talking in his mind. "Why do you want those memories back? They can't do anything for you."

"Who is that? Who are you?" Kururu turned trying to find the location of where the voice was coming from.

"Close your eyes." the voice commanded. Even through his doubts that this might be a trick Kururu needed to see who this person was and how he can get his memories back. He took a deep breath to calm himself and closed his eyes. Instantly he was in a black space just like where he was before. But this was different, this felt cold and empty. And endless nothing. There was one light though cutting away the darkness. It was shapeless and had no face. It was just a pure white figure. "Hello Kururu souchou. You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you."  
"Who are you?" Kururu tried to hide the panic in his voice.

"Why you know I am. Well to you mortals I am who you call Death."

"Death?!" Kururu felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Oh, he sure knew what this meant no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Back in the physical world he was dead.

"Yes and it's a honour Kururu it really is. You have no idea how much I love your work."

"My work?" Kururu asked.

"Yes. The bodies you send to me are just works of art. My personal favourites were probably the light blue body and the salmon coloured one. Their bodies were perfectly charred and crushed." if Death could smile it surely would be smiling now.

Kururu just stood there letting the news sink in. 'The...the shield it wasn't...it wasn't strong enough. They're all gone...HE's gone.' He felt a small tear roll down his cheek but he didn't care about his reputation anymore. HE was dead! They all were! He failed them all...

"Oh yes, they died pretty slowly. The room collapsed on top of them and a few were crushed immediately. The others escaped with broken bones but the explosion is what got them all. It was quite the sight to see." Death sighed. "But enough of the past let's focus on now shall we? Kururu?"

Kururu just stood there. In his mind he could picture their deaths he could hear their voices.

"No! Everyone!" Dororo yelled as he watched Tamama and Taruru try to blast away all the rocks but were inevitably crushed. Pururu was sitting there holding onto Keroro as he tried to reach Tamama but couldn't leave Pururu. They too were crushed. Zoruru held onto Tororo and hopped from rock to rock dodging. Garuru and Giroro blasted their way out and used their brute strength. All of them tried to save their teammates but Dororo tried to get to the roof top where Kururu disappeared to. Tororo trying to follow too. But the bomb blew up the building killing them all in a firey explosion.

"Kururu..." Dororo whispered before the light from the explosion greeted him.

Kururu felt that one tear multiply and soon he was sobbing lightly. "Gone...they're all gone."

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder that sent shivers to his soul. "It's fine though. You didn't need them. That's why I sent those soldiers."

Kururu flinched back. "You. You sent the soldiers?!"

Death shrugged his/her shoulders like it was something everyone knew. "Why of course. How else could I get you?"

Kururu felt anger burn inside him. "Get me?You wanted to get me so you sent those soldiers?! They kidnapped us, they tortured us, Tororo almost lost an eye! You killed them all, my friend,those soldiers just so you could get me?!"

"Why of course. You see Sergeant Major you're special. I noticed all your work. Your work from the past, killing off your old teammates to save the rest of those people. You had a great hatred grow inside you. You being taken from your parents after your intelligence soared and being used as a lap dog by the general. Yes all of your work, all your life I was there watching,observing. You are different from everyone else. You don't need all of those physical things because none of that made you happy."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kururu demanded. "Of course they did! All of my memories! How could I not be happy I was with HIM!"

"THis him you keep talking about, it couldn't be that blue one could it? What was his name? Uh...Do-Door? Door something."  
"DORORO! His name is Dororo and don't you dare say his name again! Bring them back! Bring my friends back, bring my memories back!"

"But why would I do that? You don't need to leave here. I mean if you are here you won't age, you don't need to feed, you never feel hunger. You will never die. You can live forever if you just let it go." Death's words pierced his mind tempting him. 'They're all gone...I don't need to hold on to the past anymore. I can let go.' he thought his thoughts fogging up.

"Kururu." a voice pierced the fog. "Kururu happy birthday."

Kururu looked around. Where was this voice coming from? Who's voice was it?

"Kururu let's go outside! Let's eat together! Can't I help? How are you feeling? You got hurt for me!"

Kururu's head hurt. All these voices whose was it?!

"Kururu...I love you."

Something in his mind snapped. He felt the fog clearing the shape that was talking to him soon became more defined. Blue skin, a grey mask, red symbol.

"I love you too...Dororo."

Everything quickly became flushed out. "What is this?! What's going on?!" Death screamed. The darkness turned to white and then to colour. Everything was smelling dusty and smelled of charred skin. "Guess you win Kururu. Guess you and your friends are going back..." Death turned away heading for the last of the darkness. Death turned it's head back. "But remember I'm always there for you." It's face turned into Kururu's then it walked away. Kururu opened his eyes to be greeted by sunlight and voices. They were unfocused and loud and worried. But the one that he noticed first was one he never wanted to forget again.

"Good morning there. Have a nice nap?" the kind voice asked and Kururu instantly passed out again from the relief. Dororo was alive...

Kururu sat there in the hospital bed. Both of the platoons stood or sat there in the room all talking about their feelings of Kururu's death. "I still can't believe how fast you're healing!" Pururu gaped. "It's only been a week since the incident!"

"I still can't believe how bad Tororo freaked out when you left." said Taruru. "He started crying and pounding the wall. It looked like a 4 year olds tantrum."

"Shut up!" Tororo blushed from embarrassment.

"Kuku. Nice to know you care squirt." Kururu chuckled.

"Um, hello." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Dororo standing in the doorway. "Can you leave us alone for a second?"

"Sure Dororo what ever you say." Giroro said.

"Uh huh. We get it, you two want to be ALONE." Keroro winked as he walked out of the room causing Dororo to blush. Soon everyone was gone and he stood there.

"Hi Dororo." Kururu said. It was the first time he saw him since passing out a week ago.

"Hey Kururu...umm...do you know what day it is today?"

Kururu just sat there. "The day I woke up for the first time?"

Dororo shook his head. "It's your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." He sat on the bed.

Kururu smiled. "I think I know how you could repay me." he pulled Dororo's mask down and gave him a long kiss. When he pulled back they both stared at each other blushing.

TICK TICK

"What's that sound?" Dororo asked. Kururu looked at the bedside table and picked up his watch. He opened it and to his surprise the hands were moving. He looked at Dororo and gave him a huge smile and laughed cause he couldn't smile wide enough.

"It's time. Times moving on." he hugged Dororo. "It'll never hit zero again."


End file.
